The present invention relates to a durable, adjustable and collapsible target holder, and more particularly pertains to a target holder capable of holding different sized targets at a variety of heights and widths. The present invention also relates to target holder restraint means capable of withstanding the direct strike of ammunition or arrowheads.
The art of target holders prior to this invention included collapsible target holders and adjustable target holders to accommodate varying target sizes. Furthermore, the art of target holders includes means to removably secure a target to the target holder, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,538,118, 2,722,420, and 3,540,729) that are subject to immediate destruction upon the direct strike of ammunition or arrowheads.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a collapsible target holder which is easy to assemble and disassemble; a need for a target holder that adjusts to accommodate varying widths and heights of targets; and a need for a target holder with target restraint means capable of withstanding the direct strike of ammunition or arrowheads.
The objects of this invention include developing a target holder which is easy to assemble and disassemble; designing a target holder which can accommodate and adjust to varying widths and heights of targets; and developing a target holder with target restraint means which are capable of withstanding the direct strike of ammunition or arrowheads. Other and further objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which it relates from the following specification, claims and drawings.
The invention meets all of these objects. Generally, the invention is for a new and improved target holder comprising a pair of vertical poles, removably secured to one another at the ends thereof, and a pair of horizontal poles removably secured to said vertical poles. The horizontal poles are removably secured to the vertical poles such that they can be positioned anywhere along the vertical poles to accommodate targets of varying heights.
The device of the present invention further comprises target restraint means capable of withstanding the direct strike of ammunition or arrowheads, such restraint means being secured to each of said horizontal poles and running the length of the horizontal poles. The target restraint means are secured to said horizontal poles only at the relative ends thereof, with the remainder of such restraint means taut against but free from the horizontal poles, such that a target may be held in place thereby.
The simple assembly of the device of the present invention requires the user only to connect the two vertical poles and secure thereto the horizontal poles, positioning the same at a height desirable in accordance with the height of the target. The lower vertical pole may be positioned in the ground either before or after assembly.
The simple disassembly the device of the present invention requires the user only to disconnect the horizontal poles from the vertical poles, release the second vertical pole from the first, and remove the first vertical pole from the ground.
A more detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the device of the present invention follows.